


...But I Could Get Used to This

by JustAnything



Series: Moments much needed [1]
Category: Adventure Time, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Childhood friends to enemies to lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Making Up, They love each other so much, Trauma, fuck it no beta reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnything/pseuds/JustAnything
Summary: After an incident that leaves Catra and Adora a bit.. separated, a long needed talk awaits them as both try and sleep through the feelings they had been swimming in since their childhood.orCatra and Adora work through some of trauma with each other side by side
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Moments much needed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048582
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	...But I Could Get Used to This

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been sitting in my mind, a lot of influence comes from the song Monster from Adventure Time Obsidian. Adora is a ball of guilt and that hero complex, and Catra just wants to make one thing clear...

Catra could almost hear the crickets singing in the gardens with the silence between her and Adora. She laid on her side, facing away from the tense hero who had not said a word to her since they got back from helping clean up the Fright Zone. They both had decided wallowing away in the days coming before Shadow Weavers funeral wouldn't do them any good and went out to help Scorpia sort out with what was left of what they used to call home. Catra didn't know how they could go from play fighting in what used to be the barracks to whispered scream fighting till they were both hurt and red in the face.

She should have known that cleaning out the evil incarnate's room wouldn't have done them any good, but somehow she had hoped they could face it together. Still, as she lay on the soft bed she wasn't used to her fists clenched together she could now see how much it had affected them both. Catra hated fighting with Adora, even when she "hated" her every time she spewed out poisonous words she felt the deep seated hurt affect her too. 

She couldn't take it anymore so she let out a shallow sigh and flipped to face Adora's back,

"Hey... are you still up?" her voice came out soft with the night air.

She knew the answer but asked anyway wanting to see if Adora was willing to even talk to her. Catra watched as Adora's muscles let go of being tense and as she spoke her words drifted to Catra's ear. Adora still didn't face her, choosing to confront this without giving in to look at Catra like she had wanted to do for the past hour. 

"Yeah."

"I know you're still mad at me and that's fine, but I hate us being like this and if you would just tell me why you responded like that when we saw-"

Adora cut off her ramble, "Catra. I don't want to talk about it, can we please just let it go."

Catra's heart squeezed at the thought of trying to sleep when she knew that Adora was mad at her. So she sat up with her hands wrapped tight around her waist trying to psychically hold herself up even if mentally she couldn't. Her short hair still prickled at the back of her neck, the sensation flashing her back, colors of green filling her eyes, immediately she shook the feeling away. Catra couldn't get caught up in her mind right now, not with that. 

"I- I just cant sleep like this, knowing you're mad at... what? at the way Shadow Weaver treated me?" Catra didn't understand, her brows furrowing. 

"You already know how she treated me, you were there! So I don't get why suddenly you're so upset." 

"No you don't get it Catra, that's exactly the point! I was there, I saw her abuse you every single day and didn't do anything. How could I just stand there." 

Adora had sat up now her voice rising the more she spoke, her hair frayed down everywhere unwieldy when it wasn't in a ponytail. As Catra finally caught Adora's blue eyes she saw the tears that grew there, and the hurt that shined back reflecting what she knew her eyes gave away too. Reaching out she held Adora's hands in her own bringing them to rest in the space between their two bodies.

"Adora, you can't blame yourself for that. Shadow Weaver did those things because she hated me and all that I was and she wanted to make you feel like you always had to save me," She gave a watery smile, "but the thing is, you didn't have too and though I know it will take a while for you to see that, I just want you to know that I couldn't blame you if I tried."

"God she fucked us up but we had each other, and we always will." 

Adora stayed silent for a minute letting Catra's words sink in before leaning forward and pulling the magic cat into her arms. She positioned them back against the headboard, Catra's head laying on Adora's shoulder and Adora's hands wrapped around Catra where they'd known they should have been the whole night. 

"I'm sorry for yelling earlier, I just got so caught up in my head and I know I've been working on it with Perfuma but the guilt just hits me full force sometimes." She leaned her head on Catra's letting the feel of her girlfriend's hair comfort her even more. She knew she shouldn't be, but she still was always surprised when Catra could calm her down so fast. She could be so angry one moment and just the feel of her girlfriends hands could push that anger to the side. There was no room for it when the love Catra bring outweighed it all. 

"You know," Catra spoke after a few minutes her voice slightly muffled by Adora, "you can't beat yourself up 'dora, for anything I did or that Shadow Weaver did, we were fucked up kids and taught ourselves how to live.. and sometimes I still feel like I'm not good enough for you."

Adora went to talk, and she knew that Adora would want to reassure her quickly but she had to get this out before she lost the nerve. Startling Adora she reached up and moved some pieces of blonde hair out of her face. 

Her hands shook a little as she spoke, "I have always felt like a monster, long before we were big."

"When Lonnie would scream about how weird I was and that I didn't belong there, when Octavia would grab me by my tail and made sure I knew that I was alone in the world and that 'animals' like me would be treated like one." Catra could feel her body shake more as she spoke, and with silent words Adora somehow hugged her tighter. She brushed her nose against her chin, a silent thanks, and continued. 

"When you're only seen as a monster..," She let out a shuddered sigh, "lets just that I'm used to it." 

Lifting her head up to look Adora in the eyes she almost cried at the love in them. She would never get used to seeing that look on Adora's face, the one that was only for her and only said one thing. _I love you._

"So I grew tough cause love only hurt me back but... loving you's a good problem to have" She leaned forward letting her forehead rest against Adora's, their eyes wide open still gazing at each other.

"And I'm so used to that, Adora, so used to it, But I know with you, sparkles and even arrow boy, I could get used to this." 

No more words were said as Adora leaned in and kissed Catra, there were none needed as time slipped away from them with each passing kiss. As night settled even more, and the stars that twinkled with delight of being back with them, there was no space left between Catra and Adora. Only a single thought that came with the silent wind.

_They could get used to this._

**Author's Note:**

> I really did this in the middle of the night and no one else read it over so if you find any mistakes let me know!


End file.
